


翻译-Primum Non Nocere (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 杰克·莫里森已经死了，但这并不能阻止他在半夜出现在安吉拉的医务室里。标题为拉丁文，意为“First, do no harm”





	翻译-Primum Non Nocere (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primum Non Nocere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091347) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 



> This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If mylordshesacactus finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.

医务室的门在她身后关上，安吉拉叹出了长长的一口气，在黑夜中摸索着走向她的临时工作台。

熬夜熬太多了，她边想边摇头，但再熬上一晚也不会死人。现在的守望先锋虽是一个地下义警组织，却这不代表她有理由忽略那些文书工作。

要说的话，整理记录比原来任何时候都还重要。有些问题时常发生，而漏掉一点点细微迹象、下决定时出了个小差错或是没注意到一些微不足道的细节，都可能会让她错过解决问题的关键。而如果她错过了，这里便没人能发现毛病出在哪儿。

天呐，她真的 _太_ 累了。

她深吸了口气，摇摇头振作，然后伸手点亮屏幕。屏幕亮度适应着黑暗，自动降低了不少，但上面半完成的报告依然发出了刺眼的白光，闪得她向后缩了缩。她移开视线，转头去开台灯。

在事情发生前，她唯一收到的警告是那个在黑暗里闪着猩红色光的目镜。

眼前立刻一片黑，让她一口气卡在了喉咙里。而在她叫出声前，便有粗糙的皮手套捂住了她的口鼻。她下意识伸手想拿武器，然后才意识到自己并没有携枪。太迟了，她暗骂自己应该先去按桌下的警报按钮。不过这也一样于事无补，袭击者在她做出任何动作前便抓住了她的手腕，扭到椅背后牢牢按住，不让她挣脱。她用力去咬那只即将让她窒息的手套，但无济于事。

“ _安静_ 。”

严肃到极点的命令低沉地敲击着她的耳膜，口鼻处的手在同时松开，让安吉拉能在恐慌中听见声音。她急促地呼吸，给肺叶补充些许氧气，想要回头面对这位袭击者。

“我说，冷静，医生。”他依然牢牢按着她的手腕，但角度没再扭的那么厉害，肩上的压力也松了许多。“我不是来找麻烦的。”

安吉拉还不能说话，只用力冷哼了一声来表达看法。她没再动作，也没有挣扎，这足够让这位不请自来的拜访者满意。他松开了她，随即，顶灯亮了。

安吉拉再次被闪得后缩，下意识捂眼。但没人袭击，她的客人背对着她，手用力按在腰侧。先前那个敏捷又无声袭击她的人似乎消失了，只有一位伤者，迈着沉重又痛苦的步伐，一瘸一拐地走向屋内的病床。医生的直觉违背了她的意愿，迫使她立刻将那人细细打量了一番，肋骨绝对断了，右腿有伤，一路都拖着腿在走路……被他捂过的嘴边有咸味，安吉拉舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了血的味道。

但这些都没能阻止她去按警报按钮。

“别费劲了，”那个男人硬邦邦地说，说话间都没有回头来看她，“已经被我切断了，你的安保做得太马虎，雅典娜应该在警报被切的时候就直接提醒。”

安吉拉眯起了眼，噢她现在当然很害怕，但她从不接受威胁。

“那可真抱歉，”她干净利落地回击，“你到底想表达什么？”

半晌沉默后，那人才回答，“我听说你在这儿附近，”他转过身，慢慢在病床上坐下，脸上的金属目镜让安吉拉无从判断这人是否在看她，“受伤太多，我自己处理不了。总有些时候我会发现自己没想的那么年轻。”

安吉拉不可置信地挑挑眉。

“你，”她告诉他，“太自以为是。”

受伤的士兵低低苦笑了声，“哈，你也向这世界折腰了，安吉拉？在往前，你还会把誓言放在心上。”

安吉拉厉声说，“是 _齐格勒医生_ ，76。”他听到那个数字后警觉地稍稍坐直，半偏头去看四周的情况。安吉拉抱着手，“别以为我没看到你穿着什么。”他的上衣其实已经没剩多少了，与其说是布料不如说是各种开裂的口子和污渍的集合。尽管如此，它依然十分具有辨识性。任何看过新闻的人都对 _士兵_ _76_ 和他那些“壮举”有所耳闻，抢劫、爆炸、偷取枪械、帮派纷争——媒体竟然还有脸把他同法芮尔和温斯顿那样的人相提并论。“你就是个极不稳定的危险分子，和那些用恐惧和暴力欺压无辜的暴徒没有区别。”

他以一声低哼作为回应。安吉拉没有理他，径直走向一个橱柜，低帮鞋踩出一连串清脆的声音。她输入密码，将橱柜打开。

“我是名医生，”她语速极快，“你需要治疗，那疗伤便是我的职责。但这不意味着我喜欢或同意你的行为。”

“我从没打算要你同意。”他干巴巴地挤出一句话。

“那就好，”她咬牙回敬，“我的确不喜欢令人失望。”

他没再回答。

“脱了，”安吉拉命令道，“我看看能做什么。”

接下来的一小时里，屋里都充斥着沉默，她安静地给这位不请自来的病人包扎。对她来说，伦理和职业道德比自身荣誉更重要，而这意味着她对待76也一样的仔细，缜密得像在给队友看伤口。他确认腿部是枪伤，但伤口反而没有安吉拉想象中那么严重，清洗和缝合他腰侧的刀伤才最为紧要。所有枪弹擦挂、以及其他数不清的割口划伤和淤青，有些看起来有那么些时间了，有些还挺新，它们都需要包扎和愈合的时间。

她不禁得意地笑了。

或许根本就不需要花什么时间。

长时间的沉默后，她说了第一句话，“别动。”纳米生物药剂不仅能将他的恢复时间缩短到零，还能治愈他那些半愈合的陈旧伤口。76在她弹着针管时扬起了脖子，但安吉拉没提醒便用力将针管扎进了他的肋骨间，哪怕她并不需要使这么大力气。

士兵半是疼痛半是恼火地叫了出来。安吉拉对此嗤之以鼻。如果他打算放任断掉的肋骨不管到处晃悠的话，这是他的自由。但他应该早些提要求。

他咕哝了声，用手细细检查注射处。那里已微微有些发亮，金色的光在皮肤下蔓延，把断骨都拼接回了原位。

“你这些把戏总是很令人惊叹， _齐格勒医生_ ，”他说，“看来我该走了。”

 _简直不能再同意了_ ，她正想开口，然后微微皱起了眉。不知怎么的，她没注意到他侧脸的一处淤青。伤口看起来有些严重，足够需要进一步查看。她伸手去取病人的护目镜。

他先抬手，用力推开了她。“别管，”他低沉地说，“撞了下而已。”

“这得由我来决定。”

“我说了 _别管_ ，天使！”

“ _说真的_ ……”她怒气冲冲，手指一动便拆了他的面罩，取下它放到一旁。在她动作时，士兵的整个身体都绷紧了。她因此翻了个白眼，着手开始检查。皮肤没有破损，一个冰袋大约便能消除肿胀。以防万一，她打开笔电照了下男人冰蓝色的眼睛，瞳孔反应正常，没有脑震荡的迹象。

没了目镜，他看起来和那些她在前线治疗过的士兵没什么两样。安吉拉看着他，不禁觉得一阵悲伤。这只是个普通男人而已。

鉴于这人身上还有些微不足道的品质，她冲他微微笑了笑。

“说真的……”她重复道，这次的语调轻柔了许多，甚至有些诙谐。她回头清理需要消毒的器械，“我会说这是男性缺乏安全感的表现，但法芮尔有时候也一样棘手。”

士兵低低地发出一声闷笑。

“猜到了，”他说，“和她妈妈一个样。”

安吉拉冷哼了声，然后僵住了。

他叫她名字时的熟稔、不经意间提起的雅典娜、生气时叫她代号的命令口吻……这些她本都没有在意，但……

她转身看他。

“你怎么认识……”她急需答案，但话刚说到一半，一切便都对上了号，她突然便认出了那张脸和那双正看着她的蓝眼睛，于是本要出口的安娜·艾玛莉的名字便成了句上气不接下气的“ _该死！_ ”

杰克·莫里森咧开嘴笑了，揶揄里带着冷嘲，同原来一模一样，“医生，你可不能这样说艾玛莉队长。”

“ _闭嘴吧你！_ ”安吉拉意识到自己可能有点歇斯底里，但她的前指挥官死而复生袭击了她办公室，血还流得到处都是，所以她再怎么歇斯底里都有足够理由。“你……死了，不管你打什么主意，我拒绝参与。莫里森，你——雷耶斯呢？”

“不清楚，但我对此也有疑虑。”

他就那样看着她，看起来有那么一点点抱歉，但没有任何悲伤或懊悔的迹象。他只是……微微皱着眉，像在生自己的气。噢没错，他一个老朋友发现他还活着，这对他来说可真是 _太不方便_ 了。

他们本是 _朋友_ 。

“七年了， _杰克_ ，”她强迫自己开口，她痛恨自己微颤的声音，痛恨自己的眼泪，掺杂着喜悦、愤怒，还有终于意识到事实所带来的彻骨的疼痛，“ _七年了_ ，你任由我们相信你……”

他还是那副恶劣到极点、似笑非笑的表情，同时拒绝看她的眼睛。

“这个世界决定不再需要我们了，”他说，“我消失了更好。”

安吉拉瞪大了眼，汹涌的情绪被冰冷的怒火所取代。

“还有其他伤吗？”她绷着声音发问。

“我会没事的，安吉拉。”

“你确定吗？不疼了？”

“我没事的。”

她冷笑一声，“那就好。”

然后她对着他的脸便是一拳。

“这样才好多了。”她纠正道。莫里森一边低声咒骂一边伸手去捂鼻子，血从他指缝间流了出来。但安吉拉的声音依然冷淡，“你说这样容易一些，但我觉得你—— _你个懦夫！见鬼_ ，我们 _哀悼_ 过你！”

“工作仍未完成，天使，总得有人去做。”

天使用力抑制住骂人的冲动，但最后还是失控了。“那你就应该勇敢点，留下来完成它！”她吼道，“你利用了我们，好让自己能活在什么义警的美梦里，躲在面具后面肆意犯罪，而我们却在向媒体捍卫你的好名声。别看着我冠冕堂皇地声称这是什么崇高的牺牲，莉娜在你葬礼上哭的时候，是我在抱着她！”

莫里森的脸上第一次有了真实的笑意。“猎空，”他咕哝道，“在新闻上看到过她，从没想过她能坚持这么长时间。”

“如果你有她一半正直，这便会是很自然的选择。”如果他选择了 _留下_ ，而不是在大家最需要他的时候选择逃避，留下他们惶然无助、不知所措地面对分崩离析的一切。

“她是个好孩子，”他起身朝安吉拉走过来，跨入了她的私人空间，但她拒绝后退，“但那不够，这世界不需要天使，它只要结果。”

“滚，”她的声音又低又冷，“别回来，如果你敢联系他们任何一个人……”

他重新戴上了面具，动作小心翼翼到战战兢兢，而这给了安吉拉某种恶毒的满足感。

“在这点上我们意见相同，”他低声说，“ _这样对大家都好_ 。”

这话刺得像给了她当头一棒——但她想到莉娜的脸，她若知晓实情会是何种神色；想到这巨大的失望会如何摧毁温斯顿，而他们需要他继续做一名坚实可靠的长官，就像她曾以为杰克·莫里森会做的那样……

她闭上眼，在心里静静地任由前指挥官再次死去。

当她打开电脑时，他还在收拾那把偷来的脉冲步枪。安吉拉·齐格勒转身坐下，开始完成那份由她负责的报告，在他离开时也没有抬头。


End file.
